


You Outshine The Morning Sun

by azulaahai



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon divergent AU somewhat, F/F, Fluff, I still haven't read oathbringer okay I'm sorry, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: Shallan stifles a smile. Awake, Jasnah is ever so tense, constantly calculating, never letting her guard down. Here, in Shallan's bed,  she seems so unburdened, sleeping like a babe.





	You Outshine The Morning Sun

Shallan isn't sure what wakes her.

Not more than an hour or two past dawn, she opens her eyes, and the sight that greets her makes the early awakening worth it. Jasnah, onyx hair draped over the pillows, face soft and relaxed. Shallan stifles a smile. Awake, Jasnah is ever so tense, constantly calculating, never letting her guard down. Here, in Shallan's bed, she seems so unburdened, sleeping like a babe. In just a matter of hours, Jasnah will get out of bed and demand Shallan do the same, and they will resume their studies on their secret, but rather significant quest to save the world.

But for now, Shallan is content staying here beneath the covers.

Shallan must have fallen back asleep, for the next time she opens her eyes, she is alone in the bed. Jasnah sits by the desk in the left corner of the room, writing something with frantic speed.

"Good morning", Shallan whispers and yawns. Jasnah turns her head to look at her. The sun is higher in the sky by now, giving Jasnah's hair a golden edge, intelligent violet eyes regarding Shallan with uncharacteristic softness. 

"No witty remarks yet?" Jasnah asks, laying down her quill. She's in her nightgown, her safehand exposed. Shallan is still, after all these months, somewhat embarrassed at the sight of an uncovered safehand, a fact Jasnah mercilessly teases her about. "I thought for sure you would have something to say about me leaving bed so early."

"It's too early in the morning for wit", Shallan protests, folding back the covers so that she can stretch her arms out. "Give me another hour, and I'll make fun of you all you like."

Jasnah snorts at that, but in a fond way, as she picks up the quill again, continuing her rampant writing.

"Come back to sleep", Shallan says.

"In a minute. I just need to write something down."

"You write like you're running out of time", Shallan says. It's meant to be teasing, a warm-up for the wit she promised Jasnah, but she regrets it as soon as she says it. Jasnah's eyes turn dark.

"Maybe I am." Jasnah finally puts her quill down, rising from the chair, walking back towards the bed. "Maybe we all are."

They don’t normally discuss the dark matters they’re studying in these few, precious hours they share in Shallan’s bedroom. It is meant to be a safe haven - one where no threat of desolation can reach them. It’s easier to keep the existential dread that threatens to consume them more and more for each terrible secret they uncover at bay if they don’t speak of it here. 

Jasnah seems to realise that, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the thought as she reaches the bed, crawling back under the covers, Shallan squealing in protest as Jasnah presses her cold toes to Shallan’s calves to warm them. When their eyes meet again, there is only a hint of a shadow left in Jasnah’s.

“Good morning”, she finally replies, lifting a hand to stroke a loose lock of Shallan’s hair back. 

“It  _ is _ a good morning”, Shallan agrees, biting back another smile. 

“Why is that?”

“We still have another hour or so before we have to get out of bed.” Shallan blushes at her own boldness, making Jasnah laugh at her.

“And what do you propose we do?” Jasnah purrs, the hand in Shallan’s hair beginning a slow journey downwards. “With this …  _ hour _ ?”

Shallan doesn’t answer.

Not with words.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The title of this work and the lines "Come back to sleep", "I just need to write something down" and "You write like you're running out of time" are all from/references to Hamilton: An American Musical.


End file.
